Golpes del destino
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Ella estaba con el por una razón, ella estaba en esa condición por una razón, el destino es caprichoso.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste la nueva historia, nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepcion de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo I

Estaba sobre la acera, sus ropas ensangrentadas daban un indicio de que estaba muerta, o al menos eso parecía, detuvo su andar, para el no estaba bien aquella imagen, se agacho y con cuidado de que la hermosa bufanda blanca no rozara el suelo le tomo el pulso, aun estaba viva, pero en que condiciones tan deplorables, la tomo en brazos, no podía creerlo, el no debería estar ayudando a una extraña, que sabia que tarde o temprano no le iba a agradecer nada, camino sereno con la chica en brazos hasta el estacionamiento, ¿Quién era? Esperaba saberlo pronto, la subio a su elegante auto negro y partió hacia el hospital, al menos no era una situación que lo haría emprender carrera contra la muerte, estaciono con toda calma y entro con ella en brazos, la enfermera en recepción llama a un camillero quien lo ayudo rápidamente, la subieron sobre la camilla y comenzaron a arrastrarla—Buenos días, soy la enfermera Hatsumomo, me podría dar los datos de la joven—el negó, —No sé nada de ella, tiene media hora que la encontré tirada en un callejón, tal vez cuando despierte ella se los pueda dar—la enfermera asintió—De todos modos usted tiene que esperar al menos a que ella recupere la conciencia, al traerla usted, usted se hace total mente responsable de lo que a ella le pueda suceder, así que cual es su nombre—suspiro, sabía que no debía de haber hecho, que aunque una buena acción era, no tenía nada que ver con el—Sesshomaru Taisho—contesto por fin, la enfermera sonrió y lo anoto en la hoja de registro—Listo ahora puede esperar en ese sala, le avisare todo lo que me informe el médico, o de ser necesario lo hará el—asintió y vio como la señorita avanzaba hacia lo que leía sobre la puerta "Solo personal autorizado" se sentó en una de las butacas anaranjadas, y espero y espero y espero, miro su reloj, diez para las once, bufo, estaba ahí desde las siete de la mañana, que les demoraba tanto, se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar algún café—Señor disculpe, el medico lo quiere ver—se exaspero, no lo podía dejar ir por una maldito café y ya, camino resignado, la enfermera lo guio, veía a las personas, algunas estaban agonizando, otras estaban por salir y el apenas iba a ver a alguien que no conocía, la enfermera se detuvo y corrió la cortina azul—Doctor este es quien la trajo—el doctor asintió—Buenos días, soy el doctor Takemaru y yo atendí a la señorita Kagome—bueno había sido un avance ya conocía su nombre—Sesñor Sesshomaru le tengo que decir algo, la joven a tenido una pérdida de la memoria, no sabemos si es temporal o permanente, pero al parecer recibió un golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte que afecto su memoria, lo único que recuerda es su nombre, pero de ahí en fuera nada, asi que usted se tendrá que hacer cargo de ella, supongo—se maldijo en su interior sabía que no debió haber hecho tal estupidez—Claro—cedió más resignado que nada—Claro que el alta ya la tiene firmada, asi que se pueden ir cuando gusten, además tenga la receta, tomara estas pastillas solo cuando el dolor sea muy fuerte, y solo dolor de cabeza, en caso de que se desmaye necesito que la traiga de nuevo al hospital, ¿correcto? —asintió de nuevo, el doctor se retiró y en la miro, era una joven linda, lo miraba extrañada, ¿Quién era? —Buenos días, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho—ella ladeo la cabeza—Mi nombre es Kagome—el asintió—Eso ya lo sé, no recuerdas algo más, ¿tu dirección? ¿Tus apellidos? ¿Tu familia? Algún número telefónico—ella negó—Solo recuerdo que me llamo Kagome—sonrió como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo—Está bien Kagome, al parecer pasaras una "temporada en mi casa" hasta que recuperes la memoria—ella lo miro dudosa— ¿Qué es una casa? —suspiro derrotado, al parecer sería más difícil de lo que parecía—Vamos te llevare ya—ella se puso de pie y comenzó a andar tras suyo—Se-ssho-ma-ru—el volteo—¿Qué quieres? —sacudió la cabeza—Nada solo quería repetir tu nombre—suspiro, salieron al estacionamiento, se metió en el coche, pero ella estaba parada frente a la puerta de el, agacho la cabeza, se bajó, la tomo del antebrazo—Mira, jalas esto abres la puerta y te sientas, ella asintió y lo hizo, el cerro la puerta y avanzo a su lugar, se subió, introdujo la llave y le dio vida al motor, la miro extrañado, estaba imitando sus movimientos—¿Qué haces Kagome? —ella no le prestó atención, estaba más concentrada en imitar sus movimientos, suspiro, eso sería muy difícil.

Suspiro, la miro como imitaba sus movimientos con gracia y facilidad, miro sus ropas, estaban sucias y rotas, además se veía que no eran nada abrigadoras, necesitaba comprarle ropa, dio la vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió a una plaza comercial—Vamos Kagome—pronuncio mientras estacionaba, ella estaba por abrir la puerta—¡Espera! —grito, ella se detuvo, después de que se estaciono—Ya te puedes bajar—ella sonrio y se bajó, el suspiro, su vida sería dura, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo en una tienda de ropa de mujer, ella miraba los maniquís—Kagome entra—ella no sabía para que—¿Para qué Sesshomaru? —hizo una mueca—Necesitas ropa, pero al parecer ni de eso te acuerdas, vamos—dijo jalándola al interior, el miraba los largos pasillos, ni él sabía qué hacer, nunca había tenido que hacer algo así, vio a una joven trabajadora—Disculpa—la chica volteo y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse—Se le ofrece algo—el asintió—La podrías ayudar a escoger ropa y esas cosas—ella asintió—Síguela Kagome, yo esperare sentado por haya—la azabache sonrió y siguió a la joven.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, cerró los ojos y sin querer se quedó dormido, sintió un leve toque en su mejilla—Rin…—susurro— ¿Quién es Rin? —abrió los ojos alarmado—Nadie que te importe—ella lo miro con extrañeza—Disculpe señor como se ve—después de todo al fin Sesshomaru le puso atención, miro que traía un vestido no muy corto de color verde, de mangas largas, parpadeo sorprendido, realmente se veía lindo—Te vez linda—ella sonrió, la vendedora también—En un rato regresamos—el asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez no dejo que el sueño le ganara—Listo señor—miro a Kagome, se veía feliz, es todo, ella asintió—Vamos a pagar—ella lo sigue, ella espera afuera mientras ve como el entrega un pedazo de plástico, el sale y le estira unas bolsas, ella las toma y comienzan a caminar.

Él se detiene frente a una tienda de ropa interior, la mira, nunca había tenido que hacer algo asi, la toma de la mano y rápidamente entre en la tienda, se acerca a la vendedora más cercana—Disculpe la podría ayudar, si gracias—el la deja y sale como alma que lleva el diablo, ve que la vendedora le hace señas, el se acerca y le tiende la tarjeta de crédito, ella suspira pero la toma, al poco rato sale la azabache con pequeñas bolsas de color rosa y su tarjeta en la boca, el se la quita y la guarda—¿Por qué no entraste conmigo Sesshoamru? —el la fulmina con la mirada—No es un lugar donde los hombres puedan entrar—ella asiente, entra a el supermercado, pasean en los pasillos, él no sabe que cocinara, ya no tiene nada de comida en la nevera, toma un paquete de carne y varias verduras, Kagome carga la canasta obedientemente, el sigue su andar—Kagome ten—estira la mano, pero la bolsa no es tomada, voltea y no la encuentra a su lado, una vena comienza a saltarle en su frente, camina retomando sus pasos y hasta que la encuentra mirando un peluche—Kagome—ella no responde—¡Kagome! —ella voltea lentamente y el queda atrapado en sus ojos marrones—Dime ¿Qué son estas cosas tan bonitas? —él se acerca—Peluches—ella sonríe—Los peluches son hermosos—ella lo toca—Son suaves—suspira—Tómalo—ella lo mira con duda, el enojado toma el peluche y le quita la canasta y le deja el peluche en los brazos—Vamos Kagome—ella lo sigue en silencio, van a la caja, pagan y van por las bolsas, ella lo ayuda a cargar y van al automóvil, el abre la cajuela y comienzan a meter las cosas—Súbete—ella asiente y sube con el peluche, suspira por, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día—Es como una niña de cinco años—sube al auto—Vamos a mi casa—ella se acomoda y abraza el peluche y se queda dómida, estaciona afuera del edificio donde vive, la mira, por el subir y bajar de su pecho sabe que está durmiendo profundamente, se baja y la toma en brazos, con dificultad cierra la puerta y entra al edificio, llama al ascensor, mientras espera la observa, sus largas pestañas rosando sus mejillas, sus labios rosadas, su nariz tan delicada, el ascensor se abre, abre y presiona el piso siete, espera a que las puertas se cierren y este comience a andar, las puertas se abren y sale, saca las llaves de su pantalón y abre, patea la puerta para cerrarla y va a su dormitorio depositándola en la mullida cama, va por cobijas y la tapa, la mira de nuevo, sale y baja por las bolsas, vuelve a hacer el mismo recorrido, deja la comida sobre la isla de la cocina y deja la ropa en la sala, se sienta en el sillón, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

10:07 pm 02/11/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les agrade, ya se van a decir que me copio y esas cosas, pero les pido como un gran favor que no lo comenten, ya que mi historia talvez va por ese rumbo, pero saben que las cosas dan un giro, y que las personbas no pensamos igual, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aqui con el capitulo numero dos, espero que les guste, sin mas preambulos las y los dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashia, a excepcion de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo II

Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, miro el reloj seis cuarenta y tres, se levantó, fue al cuarto y la encontró sobre el suelo, se alarmo corrió a su lado— ¡Kagome! —la mencionada no reacciono, la tomo entre sus brazos miro el hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz—Kagome—pronuncio mientras tomaba su rostro, corrió al baño y del botiquín saco algunas sales aromáticas, recordaba que alguna vez las había comprado por que le había pasado algo similar, las coloco en su nariz, ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes—Que asco—dijo mientras alejaba el frasco, el suspiro aliviado— ¿Qué demonios te paso? —sonaba enojado—Me subí en esa cosa de haya, quería tocar esa luz—dijo señalando el foco—¡Kagome eso no se toca y deja de hacer estupideces, si quieres saber algo dime! —ella asintió lentamente, mientras una mueca de tristeza surcaba su rostro—Lo siento no era mi intención gritarte—ella negó, los dos se pusieron de pie—Vamos te voy a cocinar—ella asiente, los dos bajan las escaleras—Siéntate—ella se sienta en en banco frente a la isla de la cocina y mira como saca un sartén, ella se pone de pie y le quita el cuchillo y comienza a picar el ajo la cebolla y algunos pimientos—Kagome ¿Sabes cocinar? —ella asintió—Bueno si a esto se le llama cocinar, si—prendió la estufa y coloco un chorrito de aceite, dejo que se calentara y coloco lo picado en el sartén—Sesshomaru puedes cortar el pollo—el asintió, ella coloco sal y comenzó a mover lo, corto algunos jitomates después de eso lo coloco en el sartén—Listo—ella tomo el pollo cortado en cubitos y lo sazono y lo hecho en el sartén, después de que se cerciorara que todo sabía bien y que estaba bien cocido apago el fuego—¡Listo! —lo miro, el sintió, los dos se quedaron mirando, ella quedo atrapada en sus ojos color ámbar—Sesshomaru el arroz—dijo mientras veía como la tapa subía y bajaba, el apago la hornilla y fue a sacar los platos—Que demonios fue eso—susurro mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa, ella se sentó y comenzaron a comer.

Ella se había vuelto a dormir, estaba en el sillón, toco sus mejillas, su piel era suave, suspiro, enserio ella lo sacaría de quicio, la cargo y la acostó en la cama, le quito los zapatos, ella despertó—Sesshomaru, me puedo dar un baño—el asintió, ella se puso de pie, él le tendió una toalla, ella lo miro desconcertada— ¿Para qué es eso? —el abrió los ojos—No que te querías dar un baño—ella se veía confundida—Yo dije eso—el asintió—No lo creo, ni siquiera sé que es un baño—el suspiro, la jalo hasta el cuarto de baño, mira es para que tomes una ducha—la estaba confundiendo—Realmente no sabes que hacer—ella asintió—Bueno quítate la ropa—ella no sabía ni de que hablaba, era como una niña de cinco años—Mierda—él se acercó a ella, regreso, abrió el agua de la bañera y dejo que se llenara, ella miraba con suma atención sus movimientos, cuando la bañera estuvo llena se acercó a ella—Alza los brazos, ella lo hizo y el saco la blusa, miro su piel, se veía tan suave, sacudió la cabeza, desabrocho el botón de su falda y se la quitó—Metete—ella sumergió sus pies, el con manos temblorosas desabrocho el sostén, mete todo tu cuerpo, ella lo hizo, sonrió al sentir el agua, la espuma escondía su cuerpo, él se agacho—¿Esta fría? —ella negó, el tomo la regadera y mojo su cabello, ella estaba quieta, tomo el shampoo y coloco un poco en su mano, comenzó a tallar su cabeza, ella gimió con apreciación, estuvo así un buen rato, ella jugaba con la espuma, enjuago su cabello y coloco un poco de gel en un paño, se lo dio—Talla tu cuerpo y después te enjuagas con eso—ella asintió, el salió, se sentó en la cama, recordó su nívea piel, sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías—Sesshomaru—grito él se puso de pie y se dirijo hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y la encontró de pie en la bañera, miro su cuerpo desnudo—¡Kagome! —ella ladeo la cabeza, el cerro los ojos y se acercó a donde estaban las toallas dobladas, tomo uno y se la estiro sin verla—Envuélvete en esto—ella la tomo y se envolvió— ¿Listo? —ella confirmo, alzo la vista—Kagome eso no se hace—ella asintió lentamente—Vamos—salieron del baño, él le tendió una de sus playeras—Con esto debes de dormir cómoda—ella la tomo, él se dio la vuelta, escucho el como la toalla cayó al piso—Listo Sesshomaru—el voltea y la mira, la playera le llega a mitad de muslo, su expresión tan infantil—Bueno ya a dormir Kagome—la acuesta en la cama y la arropa—¿Dónde vas a dormir? — él lo piensa—En el sillón—ella niega—Acuéstate ahí, la cama es muy grande—mira su expresión, es como una niña, se sienta en el otro lado—Esta bien—ella sonríe y cierra los ojos, va al baño y se da una ducha rápida, regresa, se cambia y se acuesta a dormir.

Un grito lo despierta— ¡Nooo! —Se frota los ojos y la encuentra a su lado removiéndose— ¡Espera! —El grito hace que se le ericen los vellos, la toma de los hombros—Despierta Kagome—ella no abre los ojos—¡Suéltame, no lo hagas! —el la mueve con desesperación, ella abre los ojos, se abraza a el—No dejes que me lleve—el, la aferra a su cuerpo, siente como tiembla, la playera esta empapada en sudor—No dejes que me lleve—ella esconde su rostro en su pecho— ¿De quién? —el la mueve, ve su rostro, se da cuenta de que se ha desmayado, la mueve con desesperación—Kagome reacciona—no lo hace, toma el mismo frasco que había utilizado en la tarde y ella abre los ojos, el la sigue sosteniendo— ¿Qué paso? — el niega—Nada vuelve a dormir—ella asiente y se vuelve a acostar—¿Qué fue eso? —

Se despertó y la miro, dormía plácidamente, se levantó y tomo su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de la oficina, marco a su asistente y le informo que tomaría unas "vacaciones" sabía que tenía que estar con Kagome si ella se podía matar, ayer casi lo hacía cuando intento tocar el foco, fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, se había entretenido tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, sirvió el desayuno y subió de nuevo a su habitación y la encontró todavía dormida—Kagome, despierta—ella se removió—Diez minutos más—se resignó—Vamos despierta floja—ella se sentó por fin en la cama frotándose los ojos—Sesshomaru—el asintió—Vístete y baja a desayunar—ella se acostó de nuevo en la cama, suspiro la tomo en brazos y la llevo al baño—Te despierta o te hecho en la bañera—ella negó—Ya estoy despierta—el la bajo, la miro se veía tan tierna, ella se frotaba los ojos, quedo embobado, le recordaba tanto a… negó con la cabeza, eso ya era su pasado, un triste y amargo pasado, la tomo de la mano y bajaron al comedor—Desayunemos—ella asintió adormilada, la sentó frente a él, los dos comenzaron a comer, ella lo hacía imitando los movimientos del, ella se levantó y llevo los platos al fregadero.

—Kagome te llevare a dar un paseo hoy y tratare de que recuerdes algo ¿Está bien? —ella asintió, él fue a su habitación y la dejo ahí en la sala viendo la televisión, se tendría que cambiar, y peor aún la tendría que cambiar, era demasiado vergonzoso para él, nunca había tenido que hacer eso, bajo y la encontró cerca de la televisión—Kagome no veas la televisión tan cerca—ella se alejó— ¿Por qué? —enserio se le hacía sorprendente que ella no recordara ni lo más sencillo—Te quedaras ciega—ella lo pensó, tal vez quedarse ciego no era algo bueno—Bueno vete a poner ropa y nos vamos—ella corrió hacia arriba, se sentó en el sillón, espero, espero y espero, comenzó a desesperarse, subió a la habitación, la encontró desnuda mirando toda la ropa, enserio lo sacaría de quicio—Kagome sabes que no debes de estar desnuda—ella asintió sin hacerle mucho caso—Lo sé pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se utilizan esas cosas—dijo señalando el sostén—Bueno te enseñare como se colocan—el tomo el sostén—Mete tus brazos—ella lo hizo, él lo abrocho—Listo—ella se movió—Es incomodo—el asintió—Lo sé pero son cosas que debes de utilizar así que deja de quejarte—ella hizo un puchero demasiado tierno a su parecer—No hagas pucheros—ella sonrió—Termina de cambiarte—el salió, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, vio como bajo ella, la miro con gracia, no pudo más se comenzó a reír, no era tan propio del, pero es que verla así, ella lo miro con duda—Kagome…no sabes cómo ponerte las cosas—él no podía parar de reír, pero es que ella llevaba los zapatos al revés, la blusa color negro con la etiqueta hacia adelante, la chamarra con el cierre hacia tras, él se acercó a ella, ella tenía rostro serio—Mira—le quito la chamarra y la blusa, quedo de nuevo embelesado ante su piel tan nívea, le coloco la playera como debía—Mira estas se ponen con la etiqueta hacia atrás—ella asintió—Las chamarras van con el cierre hacia adelante—ella ponía suma atención, hizo que se sentara y le quito las converse—Y los zapatos así, supongo que te dolían los dedos, ella asintió—Vez—ella lo miro con Adoración, le gustaba las cosas que le enseñaba—Vámonos—ella se puso de pie y lo siguió.

Los dos bajaron en el ascensor en silencio, cuando estuvieron abajo, ella miraba a todos lados tratando de reconocer algo, hizo que subiera de nuevo al auto—Vamos a ir a una librería—ella asintió entusiasmada, se sentía feliz, manejo y de nuevo vio como ella imitaba con gracia sus movimientos, tal vez ella conducir, estaciono y la guió dentro de la tienda, el miraba algún libro que ella pudiera entender, uno solo con dibujos, pero cuando volteo la vio leyendo con gracia un libro de romance, rió, se sorprendió, él no era de risas y sonrisas, peor ella hacia que se riera sin que se diera cuenta, ella cerro el libro y siguió buscando, cerro el libro, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez lo ayudaría, ella no recordaba las cosas comunes pero si las complejas—Sabes qué libro te quieres llevar—ella asintió efusiva-mente—Este—le enseño un manga shojo, el asintió—Vamos a pagar—ella lo siguió, pagaron y salieron, caminaron un buen rato, ella se detuvo frente a un complejo de departamentos, el la miro, ella comenzó a llorar, él la miro—Kagome—ella no le hizo caso, tapo su rostro—Kagome—ella lo volteo a ver, el miro su rostro estaba sonrojada, sus ojos rojos y de ellos desbordaban algunas lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, se acercó y con el pulgar limpio sus lágrimas, él no podía soportar verla así—Tranquila—el la guió de nuevo a donde estaba estacionado el auto, la subió en la parte de atrás, subió y arranco, la miro por el retrovisor y vio que parecía una muñeca rota, su piel se erizo, ¿Qué le habría pasado?.

09:30 pm 07/11/2014 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, gracia por las personas que comentaron el primer capitulo, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui con otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertence si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo III

Siguió manejando, le estaba preocupando el cómo se encontraba ella, no podía creer que el solo estar frente a un edificio la pusiera así, tal vez algo malo le había pasado ahí, llego al apartamento, se bajó, espero que ella lo siguiera, pero no paso, vio que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, abrió la puerta y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, no podía creer cuan rota se veía, había pasado de estar feliz a estar así de desarmada, la cargo, ella sollozaba en su cuello, sentía sus húmedas lágrimas, subió al ascensor, el silencio solo era perturbado por sus incesantes sollozos, el ascensor se abrió, el salió y con dificultad abrió la puerta, subió a la habitación y la dejo en la cama, bajo, por algún motivo le perturbaba el verla así.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había dejado ahí, salió del estudio y fue de nuevo a la habitación, la encontró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, se acercó a ella—Kagome—arrullo, ella no se movió, estaba tan absorta en mirar al vacío, toco su hombro y ella por fin reacciono—Sesshomaru—él se acercó, su voz era un susurro—Me tengo que ir—él no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo—Kagome de que hablas—ella se separó de el—Yo, yo me tengo que ir, porque, porque…—se puso de pie, pero al tratar de dar un paso el dolor de cabeza la hizo arrodillarse—Duele…—susurro mientras se tomaba la cabeza, el ambarino se acerco a ella—¡ahhh! —grito mientras se encogía por el dolor el, la tomo por los hombros y sin más vio su expresión, se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza—¡Duele—grito mientras trataba de que el dolor disminuyera, salió de la habitación lo más aprisa que pudo, tomo los analgésicos de la isla de la cocina y corrió de nuevo a la habitación, entro y la encontró quejándose, le tendió una pastilla pero ella no la tomo —Kagome—ella alzo su mirada, mueca de dolor no se desvanecía de su rostro, se soltó la cabeza y cogió la pastilla de color azul, el le paso el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche, ella la tomo, pero el dolor no se iba, cada vez se volvía más intenso, él no sabía qué hacer, era de las pocas veces que caía en desesperación, vio como ella se ponía de pie torpemente, la sostuvo del antebrazo para proporcionarle un poco de estabilidad, ella se sentó en la cama , cerró los ojos, él estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, pasaron los minutos y con ellos poco a poco la mueca de dolor se desvaneció— ¿Estas mejor? —ella asintió, él se puso de pie—Sesshomaru puedes darme más agua—el asintió, sirvió otro vaso y se lo acerco, ella con manos temblorosas lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca, dio un sorbo— ¿Por qué te has puesto así? —ella lo pensó—Recordé algo—él se sorprendió, para llevar tan pocos días era algo—¿Y que recordaste? —ella negó—Me da vergüenza—el frunció el ceño ¿Qué recordaba? —Dímelo Kagome—ella negó, demonios él quería saber—Dímelo—demando con voz gélida, ella se estremeció, lo miro a los ojos, marrón contra ámbar, los dos quedaron prendados, el acaricio su mejilla lentamente—Me secuestraron—el abrió los ojos—¿Qué? —ella asintió, desvió la mirada—Me secuestraron y…y…—la voz le temblaba—Que más—ella comenzó a llorar—Había muchos hombres—sus llanto cada vez se volvía mas copioso—Me daban miedo—el ve como se estremece—Eran crueles conmigo—él toma su mano—Hubo ocasiones en las que me golpearon—el se pone de pie con ella en brazos, ella solo atina a esconder su rostro en su pecho—Me tocaban—finalizo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas, el sintió una furia recorrer su cuerpo, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se deslizaba, la tomo con fuerza, la cargo y con cuidado la deposito en la cama—Descansa—susurro mientras salía de la habitación, se sentó en el sillón, miro la ventana, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a tonalidades rojizas—Kagome—susurro, cerró los ojos

**_—Sesshomaru—pronuncio con ternura— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto, la joven se colgó de su cuello— ¡Te amo! —grito mientras tomaba su rostro, el sonrió—También te amo Rin—le contesto mientras tomaba su cintura—Bésame—pidió con los ojos cerrados, el acerco los labios a los suyos._**

Despertó exaltado, se sentó, toco su frente, ¿Qué le pasaba? Subió las escaleras entro a la habitación, y la encontró dormida aun, se acercó toco su mejilla, era regordeta sus pestañas tocaban estas, sus labios rosados y carnosos, su facción de tranquilidad, roso su labio inferior—Te pareces a ella—sus pestañas se movieron, alejo su mano, poco a poco abrió los ojos—Sesshomaru—dijo sentándose, el vio, sus facciones habían cambiado por completo, ahora denotaba una inocencia—Báñame—el frunció el ceño—Ya te sabes bañar—ella negó—Báñame, por favor—el negó—Sesshomaru—el, la miro, ella abrió los ojos, vio que estaba a punto de llorar—Báñame—el negó de nuevo, una lagrima surco su mejilla, su labio inferior temblaba—¡Báñame! —suspiro resignado, estaba haciendo una maldita rabieta—Kagome, cálmate—ella negó, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, estaba roja, gruño, odiaba verla haciendo eso, lo sacaba de sus casillas— ¡Esta bien, te bañare! —cedió por fin, ella dejo de llorar y sonrió—Ya ahora, por favor—él se puso de pie, fue al armario y saco un camisón de seda de los que acababa de comprar ella— ¡No! — su grito le crispo los vellos— ¿Qué? — ella negó—Yo no quiero dormir con eso—el suspiro— ¿Entonces? —ella señalo a una de sus grandes playeras—Eso…—ella lo interrumpió—Quiero esa—el, la tomo y se la lanzo—Ve al baño, ella se adentró en el—Joder—susurro, en definitiva eso le sería imposible.

La alcanzo entro al baño y la encontró desnuda, esperando a que el llegara, solo a tino a quedar embobado en su más que perfecto cuerpo, la inocencia que reflejaba su rostro, se acercó y toco su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto el contacto, el miro embelesado sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de meter su lengua en su boca, ella ronroneo lo que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, se alejo de ella y fue a abrir la llave del agua caliente, negó con la cabeza, estaba comenzando a pensar estupideces, lleno la tina y corroboro la temperatura—Metete—ella asintió y sumergió su cuerpo, el enjabono su cabello y lo lavo metódicamente, ella gemía con apreciación cuando él le rascaba con las uñas, el baño había terminado, incluso hizo que la secara y cambiara, el la sentó en la cama y la miro, toco su mejilla y sin poder controlarse beso sus labios, ella correspondió con timidez, se separó al ser consciente de lo que hacía, ella sonrió—¿Me dirás que me amas? —el abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ¿Qué decía?, él no podía amar a nadie más que a Rin y ella decía eso, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía le abofeteo, ella callo en la cama, parpadeo y vio lo que había hecho, ella se tocaba la mejilla y lloraba—Kagome lo siento—trato de tocarla— ¡No me toques! —el alejo su mano, ella se puso de pie, se sacó la playera que le había puesto y se colocó un pantalón una blusa las converse y una chamarra, el veía lo que hacía, la vio salir a toda velocidad de su cuarto llorando, salió el tras de ella— ¡¿A dónde vas?! —grito alarmado al ver como abría la puerta y salía a toda prisa de ahí, el tomo su americana y salió corriendo tras ella, pero al llegar a las escaleras no la encontró, vio una silueta correr al otro lado de la calle, le había hecho daño.

Se preocupó, ya era noche, ella podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, la había cagado, salió del edificio y corrió en dirección de donde la había visto, miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrarla, hasta que la encontró en un callejón, estaba sobre el piso frente a dos hombres, uno de ellos reía con malicia—No me la creo aun—dijo uno de ellos—Lo sé hoy es nuestro día de suerte—uno se acercó a ella y se agacho, toco su mejilla, ella se alejó—Déjenla—demando— Y quién demonios eres tu riquillo—él se acercó—Kagome—ella trato de ponerse de pie—¿A dónde? —pregunto uno de ellos tomándola de las muñecas—Suéltenme—rogo, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas—Déjenla—volvió a demandar—ellos negaron, la había empujado contra unos contenedores, ella se quejó, los dos se abalanzaron sobre él, el esquivo algunos golpes y otros dieron directo en el blanco, hasta que por un descuido cayó al piso, los dos aprovecharon, uno lo sostuvo y cuando le iban a propinar un puñetazo elle le había roto una botella en la cabeza, el enorme hombre cayo inconsciente, mientras el otro la arrojaba ferozmente, Sesshomaru lo tiro y sin más lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente, se puso de pie, le dolía el abdomen, ella se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar pasándolo, el tomo su brazo—¿A dónde carajos vas? —ella lo encaro—Donde no pueda verte—trato de zafar su brazo pero todo fue en vano—No digas estupideces—la tomo del brazo y la jalo de nuevo a casa.

Paso la gasa con alcohol sobre el corte en su mejilla—Duele—susurro—Cállate—ella no volvió a protestar— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —ella hizo un desdén—No importa—el frunció el ceño, coloco el moño que había hecho con el micropore, lo coloco sobre el corte—Listo—ella asintió, se puso de pie, pero de inmediato callo, él se alarmo—Kagome—ella negó, la cabeza le había comenzado a estallar, cerró los ojos mientras se la sostenía—Duele—pronuncio sin aliento, el busco en la mesa de noche las pastillas—Duele… Takemaru—el abrió los ojos sorprendido, le paso la pastilla y el vaso de agua, ella lo tomo—Sacadme de aquí—el, la tomo de los hombro y la puso de pie—¡Sacadme de aquí! —grito mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, el la acuno en ellos mientras lloraba, un llanto de catarsis—Sesshomaru, ayúdame—el asintió mientras ella hundía su rostro en su pecho—las lágrimas lo mojaban, pero lo que a él le perturbaba eran esos sollozos tan desgarradores, se incrustaban en su alma, ella poco a poco dejo de llorar y en cierto momento se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Despertó, el cuello le dolía, se había dormido sobre el escritorio, subió las escaleras y ella estaba aun dormida, el subir y bajar de su pecho era lento y profundo, se acercó a ella, lamentaba tanto lo que le había hecho, por su culpa había recordado algo sin duda amargo y la había expuesto al peligro, se tocó una costilla y le dolió, no por nada el hematoma de gran tamaño que adornaba su tórax, el la despertó—Despierta dormilona—ella se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos—Foco…Luz…Vaca—él se desconcertó al escuchar esas palabras ella sacudió la cabeza—Perro…gato…ratón…queso—rio, estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes—Termina de despertar chiflada y baja a desayunar.—Si, mandón—contesto ella, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, estaba sentado leyendo cuando ella bajo, un vestido blanco de lana, sus rizos cayendo graciosamente por su cara, los zapatos de un tacón moderado y una bufanda roja, se veía preciosa—Comida, comida, comida—pronuncio con alegría, el sonrió, sin duda sus días habían dejado de ser grises.

_ 09:37 pm 24/11/13 ¿Reviews?_

_Espero que les guste y gracias por los review, nos leemos pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí después de una muy larga ausencia, pero no las molesto, lean todo, hasta la notita del final, ´para que no me quieran matar después vale, sin mas preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ  
>Disclaimer: Inyusha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.<p>

Capitulo IV

Se sentó frente a ella y la miro, sus grandes ojos chocolates, sus labios rosados y esa aura infantil que la rodeaba—Sesshomaru—pronuncio ella— ¿Qué? —Ella comenzó a reír, él la miro extrañado—Haces caras raras cuando te me quedas viendo—el abrió los ojos de sobremanera—¿Cómo cuáles? —ella se puso de pie y corrió por el manga que él le había comprado, lo hojeo hasta que encontró una escena donde el protagonista veía con amor a su eterna enamorada— ¡Justo así! —ella le había puesto el manga en la cara, él lo examino, no podía ser posible que el pusiera tal cara— ¿Así? —ella asintió efusivamente, él se puso de pie y la carga y camino hacia la sala, la boto en el sillón y el sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la azabache no podía contener las infantiles carcajadas, el disfruto el sonido de estas, era un sonido tan angelical— ¡Para Sesshomaru! —el hizo caso omiso, tan concentrado estaba en ella que no vio a la persona parada frente a ellos—Sesshomaru—aquella voz pronunciando su nombre le erizo los vellos, alzo el rostro y lo que vio no le gusto, ahí estaba la mujer por la cual aun sufría—Rin…—pronuncio, Kagome lo observo, ella solo observaba— ¿Qué haces con ella? — cuestiono la mujer frente a él, él se levantó y se irguió—Nada—ella se acercó a él y se engancho de su cuello, y sin darle tiempo a que pudiera decir algo lo beso, lo beso como antes lo hacía, con pasión, pero ahora era una pasión sosa, sin candor, sin emoción—Sesshomaru ¿Por qué haces lo mismo con ella? —la menuda mujer se separó de él y la miro— ¿Cómo que lo mismo? —Kagome asintió efusivamente—Si nosotros hicimos lo mismo—Ella no pudo más que soltar un gemido lastimero—Con que con esas Sessh, veo que no te llevo mucho encontrar mi remplazo—Sesshomaru negó asustado, el aun amaba a esa mujer, la amaba como a nada en el mundo—Rin, no es lo que tú piensas—ella negó— ¡No Sesshomaru, crees que voy a creer que tu no estas saliendo con esta! —él se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo—Sabes que te amo—ella sonrió con suficiencia—Sabia que no lo dejarías de hacer—el recordó esa sonrisa, esa fría sonrisa—Vete de mi casa Rin, no sé cómo puedes volver después de que tú me dejaste— la aludida se acercó a Kagome y ella solo atino a sonreírle—Tu no te interpongas entre los dos— Sesshomaru atino a tomarla del brazo y sacarla—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí y mucho menos a ella—ella no podía borrar el rostro de asombro—A mí no me deberías de correr si no a ella—él le cerró la puerta en la cara, volteo a ver a Kagome, en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión—¿Ella es Rin? ¿La odias? ¿Por qué pusiste cara como en el manga? —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—¿Qué cara puse esta vez? — ella fue de nuevo por el tomo lo examino y por fin le enseño una página—Con que esa—el levanto una ceja divertido— ¡Sí! —dijo inflando las mejillas—Bribona—ella sonrió.

Ella se encontraba mirando el televisor sentada en la alfombra, mientras tanto el hablaba por teléfono—Si, ella regreso—la persona del otro lado de la línea bufo—Joder esa bruja, ¡Como se atreve! —el despego el auricular—Tranquila, Kikyo además no es motivo de que la llames así—ella volvió a bufar—Lo siento pero, no puedo creer que ella vuelva después de haberte hecho eso—el suspiro—No pasa nada, además ya me recupere, bueno te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, adiós y dile a mi hermano que es un estúpido—ella rio—No hace falta estas en altavoz, adiós cuñado—colgó y volvió la vista a Kagome, se encontraba saltando como si fuera un conejo, sonrió, ella volteo y le sonrió, camino a paso lento hacia ella—¡Vamos… Sesshomaru…salta conmigo! —el negó, ella se detuvo y tomo su mano—Vamos—dijo con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, el la tomo en brazos y empezó a saltar, ella empezó a reír— ¡Bájame! —él lo hizo, ella lo abrazo—Te amo Sesshomaru—el la separo— ¿Cómo que me amas? —Ella asintió—Es como en mi manga, cuando te veo siento cosas extrañas aquí—pronuncio señalando su estómago—además de que eres guapo—el la miro sonrojarse—Lo siento—susurro, ella se alejó, pero al haber dado tres paso se giró y se abalanzo a sus brazos siendo recibida por el— ¡Lo siento Sesshomaru! — no sabía por qué se disculpaba— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —ella junto sus labios a los de él, en un pequeño beso, un beso lleno de inocencia—Por eso—dijo separándose con él y con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas, el sonrió— ¿Y si vemos una película? —Ella asintió, él la bajo—Escógela tu—ella corrió al armario debajo de la televisión y comenzó a buscar, el fue a preparar palomitas, ella encontró una que por fin le gusto y se la enseño — ¡Esta! —el la examino era de esperarse, bien llévatela—ella regreso a la sala, vacío las palomitas en un enorme bowl rojo y regreso, al encontró sentada en la alfombra, le dio el bowl y tomo la película, la coloco en el DVD y sintonizo el canal—¡Totoro! —vocalizo, él se sentó en el sillón y ella se sentó al lado de él, presiono play y los dos se perdieron el la película—Sesshomaru, Totoro es muy lindo—el asintió—Quiero uno—él se acercó a ella—Si te portas bien quizás te regale un peluche del—ella abrió la boca feliz, asintió efusivamente y subió corriendo las escaleras, el sonrió, esa mujer era lo opuesto a él, su complemento perfecto, sonrió y subió las escaleras, pero algo pasaba, Rin aún no se iba de su mente, ni de su alma.

—No, el aún me ama—pronuncio comenzando a perder la paciencia—Ya supéralo, además tú lo dejaste—le lanzo el cepillo de plata que hace unos momentos reposaba en el tocador—El siguiente ira a tus partes—el rio—Infantil.

07:14 p.m 02/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Gomenasai por la tardanza de meses, o años creo, pero bueno, nada mejor que asi iniciar el año, disculpen por no actualizar pero mi inspiración muere cada 5 segundos, lo se es patético, En fin voy a aclarar algo, en este FF Rin, si Rin como están leyendo será MALA, bueno no tan mala pero si algo, NO me quieran demandar ni matarme, pero por esto es FF y vamos es Occ, enserio no me maten y espero que sigan leyendo la historia, no tengo nada en contra de Rin, de hecho amo a Rin, pero ya saben hay que darle sazón a la vida, y no quedarnos con las cosas típicas, espero que hayan pasado unas magníficas fiestas, a y feliz año nuevo atrasado, espero que este año esté lleno de nuevas historias asi como de actualizaciones, mis mejores deseos, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
